For Tonight
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot. Takes place sometime after episode 64. Can we be together? Just for tonight? Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki/Akiza.


Lucarly: I'm procrastinating again!

Aki: Don't you have some work to do?

Lucarly: Yes. Summer reading. But I don't wanna. . .

Aki: Fine, it's your education. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**For Tonight**

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

There was knock. Though, it was hardly fair to call it that; the sound made against the hard wood was so gentle and quiet that I wondered if it really even existed. Still, I sat up from my old bed, overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity as to who my visitor (if there was one) was.

"Come in," I said simply. The door creaked open, and I saw a shadowy figure slip in silently, confirming that there was indeed someone who intended to visit me. I squinted my eyes, trying to discern who my unknown guest was. From their body form, I could tell it was a woman; which lowered the candidates down to either Aki, Mikage, Misty, or Carley. Though, I highly doubted it was the any of the last three. If Mikage wanted to talk to me, she would've waited until morning; and I hardly knew Misty and Carley, as they had only been resurrected two days ago.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." The voice was quiet and dark, almost seductive. Meaning, the person before me, as I had suspected, was undoubtedly Aki. I stretched my arms out and sighed.

"You're fine, Aki; don't worry about it," I said reassuringly as I stiffled a yawn. Although she hadn't actually awakened me from my slumber, I didn't want to give her the false impression that she did. "Anyway, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

She sat on the edge of my bed, the moonlight illuminating her expressionless face dimly. She was wearing a black gown that Martha had lent to her, although it was a little too big for her as the sleeves rolled off her shoulders slightly. I was lucky that I had a good handle over my hormones, otherwise I might have not been able to stand being in her presence without my mind drifting into filthy thoughts, only worthy of scumbags.

"I couldn't sleep. And. . ." her voice trailed off slightly as she averted her gaze from mine. I cocked my eyebrow at her inquisitvely.

"And. . . ?" I inquired, pushing her to finish.

"And. . .I just wanted to be with you." I stared at her blankly for a brief moment, still processing what she had said. Then, I felt warmth spread across my cheeks and to the tips of my ears. I suddenly became thankful for the fact that it was so dark, otherwise Aki would've been able to see my blush.

"I-I see," I stammered, locking my gaze on my hands, which were twitching uneasily. What was happening? This was just Aki; my closest female friend, and nothing more. There was no need to get nervous.

Aki blinked and looked up at me sadly. I realized that perhaps this was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for me; which was odd since we had grown to be so casual in each others presence. Then I wondered, was I the one who was making the situation tense? Aki remained silent for a few moments longer before she stood up, turning away from me.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have bothered you." She started to leave, and without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her hand with mine. She froze in place and looked back at me slowly. Our eyes made contact, and my heart started to beat faster as heat returned to my face. I could've sworn that she was blushing too, but I quickly dismissed this thought as my imagination.

"No, stay," I ordered gently. She nodded and sat back down on the edge of my bed. Our hand lingered together for a moment before I pulled away, letting out an awkward cough.

"S-So why can't you sleep?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation as quickly as possible. Aki shrugged.

"I don't know. . .I guess with all the excitement of everyone be back, I just. . ." Aki stopped mid-sentence, taking in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. I examined her a moment, studying her facial features. Her eyes were slanted downward in thought, and her lips were quivering slightly. I suddenly realized that she wasn't telling the truth; that she was hiding something.

"Aki. . ." I said gently, leaning forward slightly, towards her. She looked away quickly, her eyes wide as if she were in shock. I recoiled, fearing that I had somehow frightened her.

"I really am sorry; I shouldn't be here," she said stiffly, biting her lip. She was about to stand up again but I pulled her back down with my hand once again, though this time I didn't let go.

"Aki, tell me why you're here." She looked at me shyly, her eyes wide with apprehension. The silence hung uneasily, the only sound being our barely-audible breathing. I tightened my grip on her hand, trying to smile; I wanted to let her know that she could tell me anything, that I wouldn't run away from her.

But from her expression, I could tell that this wasn't matter of pain or loneliness; but of longing. The look intrigued me, but I decided to not comment--to let Aki speak for herself as I had always encouraged her to. Aki swallowed and gave me a weak smile.

"I. . .I haven't been able to keep you off my mind." My mind went blank. I didn't know what to think, what to feel. I let go, only staring at her. Aki. My friend. My friend, my friend, my friend. . .

Still, with all my minds' constant reminders, there was something nipping at the edge of my conscience; a new emotion, something I had never felt before. It was a mix of thrill and fear, a most odd combination of feelings. Yet, I somehow liked it. It was empowering, raising your heart up on high, but keeping your gut glued nervously to the ground.

Was this love?

I laid down on my bed, but made sure to bring her down with me. Her expression twisted into one of confusion, probably wondering what my intentions for her were. I smiled and shook my head gently, letting her know that I wasn't aiming to take her then. She still looked unsure.

"Yusei, what are you-" I cut her off by my finger, hushing her.

"Don't say anything," I said quietly. Her face tinted pink before she brushed my hand hastily away while breaking our eye contact. I let out a soft sigh of exasperation before reaching out and pulling her into my arms. I had no idea why I did it; I just did. And it felt so right. Aki struggled for a tiny bit before she too relaxed and returned my embrace.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Aki, craning her neck slightly to say this into my ear. I paused and rested the side of my face against her magenta hair, stroking it slightly.

"Because I think I might love you, and I want to make sure." I said this calmly and without hesitation into her ear also. Yet, my mind was a hurricane of various emotions, spinning around and around until I, myself felt dizzy. My heart was beating so hard that it was threatning to punch out of my chest. My palms were slightly damp from sweat.

I could hear her breath get caught in her throat. I worried for a brief moment that she might suffocate herself. Her tighthened their grip on the back of my shirt, though she took care not to dig her long nails into my skin.

"That's funny. . ."

"What is?"

I saw her smile from the corner of my eye as she nuzzled into my chest. I bit my lip, worried that she would hear how loud and anxious my heart was, which would give my actual current state of mind away.

"Because I think I might love you too, and I also wanted to make sure," she said, her voice slightly muffled by my shirt. I exhaled and closed my eyes, resting my head in the crook of her neck. She smelled sweet, like vanilla, and maybe with a hint of strawberry. Whatever it was, it made me want to stay in that position forever.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. She pulled away from me, resting her head on the pillow, though my arms were still wrapped securely around her waist.

"Martha would kill us if she found us like this," she commented with a light-hearted smile. This was only small-talk, something to occupy ourselves while we thought things over and examined our own emotions. I let out a low chuckle.

"You think Martha would kill us? Your _dad_ would kill us." She laughed with me.

"Nah, Papa would just have a heart-attack. He's old enough to have one now," she joked. I opened my mouth to reply, but the look in her eyes stopped me. She was waiting. She was sure, and now she was waiting for me. I licked my lips nervously, and without another thought, brushed my lips gently against hers. It was a brief and chaste, but it brought plenty of satisfaction to me.

But it wasn't enough for her. Oh no, it was _definitely_ not enough for her.

She smirked mischievously, almost looking disappointed.

"What, is that all you got?" she teased. My mouth went dry, and quickly swallowed, smiling weakly at her.

"Not even close." I cupped her cheek and kissed her fully on the lips. I could feel Aki smile as she brought her hands up to my hair, locking her fingers in it. There was a certain thrill in this, getting to kiss Aki Izayoi, undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in the house, if not all of Satellite and Neo Domino combined. But she was more than just an abnormally gorgeous woman. No, she was _so much_ more. Despite her hard past, and the fact that she was rough around the edges, she had an amazing capacity to love. She had a good heart under her layers of bitter attitude, and a hidden kindness that she revealed only to those closest to her.

"I love you," she said, pulling away to breath. I smiled and pecked her cheek.

"I love you too." I pulled her back into my arms, closing my eyes and emitting a silent sigh. My heart filled slowly with a poisonous dread, slowing my heartbeat and turning it blue. I loosened my grip on her until I had brought myself away from her completely, rolling on my back to stare at the ceiling.

"We can't do this." I said plainly. Her eyes widened slightly, her amber irises dimming sadly as she frowned.

"Why not?" I remained silent for a moment before turning back to her.

"Because," I began with a sigh. "There's so much that needs to be done. We have to build the Daedalus bridge. We have to unite the city's hearts. If you and I were together. . ."

". . .Then we would be distracted," finished Aki with a somber smile. I returned the look, nodding. Aki paused, considering what to say next to me.

"Alright. . .But can we be together? Just for tonight?" asked Aki simply. The innocence in her voice charmed me, placing me under an unbreakable spell. I secured my arms around her slender waist once more, gently bringing her to my chest.

"For tonight."

_And in the future._

**Fin.**

* * *

Lucarly: Yeah, this pretty much sucked. It's all fluff and no plot.

Aki: I thought you were better than that.

Lucarly: Apparently not. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
